


heaven is a place on earth with you

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words Rare Pairs Part the Second [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Rare Pairings, Romance, Schmoop, Tumblr Prompt, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Triplett play a video game and Skye realizes a few truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> alliknowisifeelalive inquired: 74 Skye/Trip!!!! (I love skye and trip too so this is perfect) "is that a challenge"

"Are you sure you think you can beat me?" Skye said as her fingers furiously pressed on the buttons of the controller, "you are talking to someone who is basically knows the technical logistics of Halo."

"I am guessing you hacked into Halo, knew the cheats and logistics?" Antonie said eyes fixated on the screen. The two of them were in a cat and mouse game running through the ancient city. Since her transformation that almost got him killed, Skye and Antoine had been spending more time together playing games goofing around. She didn’t know why but something awoke in her that had been long hidden and buried with all her crap.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Skye’s eyes briefly left the screen and moved onto her partner. Eyes narrowed in determination as his character moved through lazers.

It’s funny how when one is so close to losing someone, things are brought into perspective. How much a person means to them. How much a person brings life. How much you love them…

"OH YEAH!" Antoine cheered hands raising in victory. Skye’s avatar was dead on the ground as game over came across the screen.

"Looks like you defeated me," Skye said with a fake huff. "What does this loser get to do?"

"This loser doesn’t get to do anything….only be okay if I do this," Antoine said.

He leaned forward and placed a firm gentle kiss on her lips. It wasn’t rough like Ward’s was but it wasn’t too soft like the awkward kisses she received in the past. This was perfect. This was a new sense of affirmation. This was life.

Skye only smiled as she dropped the controller to floor to reach for his face and deepen the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
